


Lover

by Damewhore



Series: Finnpoe one shots based on songs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damewhore/pseuds/Damewhore
Summary: For Val
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe one shots based on songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For Val

_"Rey! Get your Jedi ass here and help me!"_

Poe was sweating as he struggled with the heavy Christmas decorations. He was standing in a chair, on his tiptoes, trying to hang the garlands.

_Come on you stupid piece of-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he slipped and fell off the chair- with no time to panic, as two strong arms caught him just in time. He turned to see Finn smiling at him, in his very _charming_ way. He made no move to leave his embrace.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So..." Finn said as he helped him stand up. "Need any help?"

Poe smiled at him. _I must look like an idiot,_ he thought. 

"Yeah you could say that. Come on let's finish this up."

Exactly 2 minutes ago, Poe was hoping Rey would show up, _as she promised_ , and help him hang everything up. _If she can move rocks, she sure as hell can help me hang some freaking christmas decorations._ But right now, just the thought of him spending time with Finn while setting up everything for tonight's party, was sending chills throughout his entire body.

He was nervous about the party. He wanted it to be more perfect than perfect, because it was Finn's first Christmas celebration.

Poe led him to the big Christmas tree that, even tho, was standing at the corner of them room, you couldn't _not_ look at it. The damn thing was huge. He spent five freaking hours setting it up with the help of Snap and Jess. It started as a big fat mess with everyone yelling at each other about how wrong they were setting it, but it eventually, turned out okay.

"Okay we should put the lights on it first, before the ornaments."

Finn nodded and started to take out the lights from the box, as he sat on the floor right next to the tree. Poe did the same and they stood silent for a while.

_Something's bothering him._

After a hesitant moment he asked. "Everything okay?"

The other man continued detangling the lights, with no sign of hearing him at all. He cleared his throat.

"Finn?"

He raised his head and looked at him. "Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What's wrong buddy?" Poe asked, with a little bit of worry this time. Finn hesitated for a moment. It was brief but Poe saw it.

_It broke his heart._

"I can get Rey if you want..."

To that Finn looked confused. "What? Why would you get Rey?"

He swallowed. "Something is clearly bothering you and i get that you trust her more so maybe she can help-"

"What?! Poe of course i trust you."

His face brighten up. _Am i really that pathetic?_

"You do?"

Finn started to laugh, "You idiot. Of course i do..." his laugh wore off. "Do you?"

It was Poe's turn to laugh. "You ask like you don't know i trusted you with my life 2 seconds after we met."

"Well it's not like you had a choice..."

"Finn..." Poe smiled "We talked for like 20 seconds and it felt like we knew each other for 20 years...and i'm deadass serious."

Finn just stared at him and a smile slowly appeared.

_He can't be both cute and hot, it's not fair._

"I actually felt the same way."

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe._

"Cool."

_Cool? COOL? HONESTLY POE?_

"I think i finally detangled the lights. Should we start the tree decoration?" Finn asked as he got up

Poe murmured a yes as he also got up and took the endings of the lights. They slowly wrapped it until there was enough of it to the whole tree. It took some time to wrap it all, as Finn had to stand to a pair of stairs to manage to wrap the top of it.

When they were finally done, they looked at it for some seconds.

"Okay let's light it up to see if anything's burnt." _We should've probably check that before we wrapped around it the tree, you idiot._

Poe light it up and quickly realised, with a relief, that everything was working fine. He was about to tell Finn to move to the ornaments part, when he saw the way he was looking at the tree, with suck endearing eyes.

Poe smiled.

"Wait till you see how it'll look when it gets dark."

Finn smiled. "It's just so...i don't know why i like this much"

"Then we should stay here for as long as you like" Poe said at once.

"But.." Finn hesitated. _Again._

"Shouldn't we turn it off till it's dark?"

"Buddy" Poe wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder. "We'll leave it up for as long as we like. We make the rules here."

Finn wrapped his arm around Poe's waist.

"Great."

* * *

They spent hours decorating the room and talking and laughing while also listening to music. They took a quick break to eat next to the tree, (with the lights still on).

"Wait, wait wait-" Poe swallowed his food before he continued. "You've never danced?"

Finn almost choked in his laugh "Why are you so shocked? It's not like the first order did many parties."

Poe froze for 2 seconds and then set his food aside and stood up. "This is unacceptable" he caught Finn's hands and started to drag him up.

"There's no way in _hell,_ my co-general won't know how to dance."

Finn laughed as he stood up. "I didn't know it was required."

" _Oh baby trust me, it is"_

Poe couldn't decide if he the luckiest or unluckiest person in the galaxy, because when they stood, there was a slow song playing.

_The force works in mysterious ways, i guess._

He carefully placed his partner's left hand under his shoulder and placed his own on top. Then he softly grabbed his other hand as well.

"Great. Now we just move to the music...it's simple, just let your body relax"

They started _really slowly_ dancing, Finn making really sharp moves and looking down, at his feet.

"Finn." Poe said as the other man looked at him. "Look at me okay? Just relax..."

After a couple of moves, Finn finally relaxed. After a while he was leading the dance and he brought Poe even closer, their gaze never broke. Poe could feel Finn's hot breah.

_It's like we're sharing one breath... Gods, can we always be this close._

And that moment right there, was perfect. Nothing more or less than perfect.

But Finn's eyes saddened again.

"What is it?" Poe whispered. "I can help you-"

"I don't want you to leave."

The pilot froze for a moment.

"You mean the mission on Naboo?"

"Yeah...i just-" Finn struggled finding the right words.

" _Finn"_ Poe tightened his grip. "I will be gone for a month, tops."

"Yeah i know. It's just that since we met, the only time we were apart, was when me and Rose went on Crait...and that was for just 2 days...and now you'll leave for a month and i just-"

They were just standing now. Poe was shocked. From all the things he expected to hear, this was not it.

"Finn i-"

"Poe oh my god, i'm sorry i forgot-" Rey came in running, and they quickly broke off their embrace. They all stood there for a silent moment.

"Am i interrupting something?" Rey asked with a smirk as big as the tree.

"No' they both said at the same time. 

"Anyways. Since you forgot and we did _everything_ on our own, you could at least help now with the-"

"I need to go." Finn said and then exited the room.

Rey looked first at Finn leaving and then turned her gaze to Poe. 

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." He answered with a deep breath. "Let's put up the last decorations and clean up fast, to have time to change before the party starts"

* * *

Finn was late. Not that Poe counted every minute since the party started.

Okay yes he did. He sat at the table with Rey for an hour now and saved a seat for Finn, as always.

"Do you want me to go check on him?" Rey asked for the tenth time.

_Oh Poe desperately wanted to._

"No it's okay...go have fun girl. I see you looking at Zorii for the past hour now, go dance with her."

Rey smiled at him. "Come on, let's dance together"

She dragged him to the dance floor before he had time to refuse.

_It was a disaster._

She kept messing up the moves and he kept stepping on her.

" _Ow! Can your chaotic ass watch your step?"_

_"It's not my fault! You were suppose to turn right!"_

_"But i clearly turned left."_

_"Yeah but i'm supossed to be the one leading-"_

_"And when was that decided?"_

"May i interrupt?"

They both turned to see Finn. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a pale gray tie. _He was so beautiful and hot and mesmerizing and- Gods._ Poe felt his heartbeats raising, and he was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"He's all yours." Rey said and immediately left.

Finn grabbed Poe's hands in a heartbeat, in a confidence he didn't have earlier and before Poe realised what was going on, they were already dancing. Poe couldn't keep his eyes off him.

_I'm gonna die, right here, right now._

He wanted to say something but words couldn't come out. _Gods_ _he couldn't even breathe._

Finn's touch was sending chills to his spine and he could feel his body temperature increasing. When Finn finally spoke, his voice was rough.

"The thought of you so far away for so long... Just thinking about it hurts."

Only the force knows how Poe managed to actually breathe and whisper his question.

"What are you sayin-"

"I'm in love with you"

_I'm definitely dying here._

"I'm in love with you since the day we met. Since the day you gave me a name, a family and a home. And i've been so scared to act on it. But the thing is, i'm not scared anymore. I just... i wanna go where you go and be where you are and wake up with you by my side and-"

Poe couldn't take it any longer and he interrupted Finn with his lips. They froze for less than a second but then Finn kissed him back.

It was slow at first, as Poe tried to explore every corner of Finn's mouth. He brought one hand on his lover's cheek, and kept the other hand wrapped on his waist. Finn had one hand on Poe's hair and the other on his shoulder.

Poe could no longer hear the loud music or the people talking and dancing. He totally forgot they were standing in the middle of a _very_ crowded room, _but honestly? He couldn't care less._

_I'm freaking kissing Finn. Finn. General Finn. My best friend. If having a crush on someone for a yeah counts as a best friend._

"I love you too" Poe said, in between the kiss, and he felt Finn smiling against his lips.

"So i take it we'll go to Naboo together?" He asked breathless.

"Like there was a way to stop me..."

Poe looked at him and bit his lip. _This is what happiness feels like. This is why we fought for so long. So we can have a family to return to, or the chance to build one._

_To have a home._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Christmas exists in a galaxy far far away...this is part of a series i'm starting. I'm gonna write finnpoe one shots based on songs! This was obviously based on lover by Taylor Swift. Hope you liked it!


End file.
